toy_story_the_years_of_playtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Mason
Mason is a character in Toy Story That Time Forgot. He appears to be Bonnie Anderson's best friend and is the owner of the Battlesaurs and Reptillus Maximus. He is also shown to have a rather rich family, as shown by his house, his entire collection of Battlesaurs, and his brand new video game console. He is voiced by R.C. Cope in Toy Story That Time Forgot, ''and Stink Putty in All Grown Up. Personality Mason is kind, fun-loving, daring, and playful as a child. He is obsessed with video games, and would often invite Bonnie(or some of the toys) to join him. He often plays Truth or Dare on his phone with them. He keeps his video game loving trait as a teenager. Biography ''Toy Story That Time Forgot He is first seen playing his new games console which he got for Christmas, before he notices Bonnie and invites her to join him. She then throws her bag of toys containing Woody, Buzz, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty into the neighboring playroom. It is here that the gang first meet the Battlesaurs, along with Reptillus Maximus. He is later seen when The Cleric is observing both him and Bonnie playing video games, and Woody and Buzz realize that while Mason is distracted with his gaming, The Cleric can rule over the Battlesaurs without interference from the boy. When Trixie convinces Reptillus to accept that he is a toy and that Mason is his owner, he turns off the power to the game to get Mason's attention. When the latter goes to turn the power back on, he finds Reptillus instead, and decides to play with him after he sees Bonnie having fun playing with the toy. They then run into the playroom, saving Woody and Buzz from execution by "The Pit," and they enjoy the rest of the day playing with their toys. Later that night, Mason is shown to have written his name on Reptillus' hand, signifying his ownership of the toy just like Andy and Bonnie did. He also appears to have chosen Reptillus as his favorite toy. Physical Appearnce Mason has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Toy Story That Time Forgot In Toy Story That Time Forgot, he wears a blue dress shirt underneath a red sweater, brown pants, and black shoes. Toy Story: All Grown Up! In the All Grown Up series, Mason wears 3 different outfits. His primary outfit consists of a dark blue hooded jacket(which is unzipped with rolled up sleves), a red short-sleeved undershirt, brown jeans, and navy and blue sneakers with yellow-green accents. His second outfit consists of a blue t-shirt, gray cargo pants, and his blue jacket is zipped and long sleeved. His third outfit consists of his blue jacket zipped up with rolled up sleeves, a white Family Guy t-shirt underneath, and light blue jeans with cuffs. Trivia * One of the Toy Story That Time Forgot deleted scenes states that he and Bonnie are cousins. It is uncertain if this is true or note. * Mason's family appears to be financially well off, from the looks of Mason's house and all the Christmas presents he got. * In Toy Story: All Grown Up, Mason is 15 years old. * She is similar to Mufasa from ''The Lion King, ''Molt from Pixar's next film ''A Bug's Life, ''Neera from ''Dinosaur ''and Lenny from ''Shark Tale. ''All five of them have antagonistic brothers (The Cleric, Scar, Hopper, Kron from Frankie). Gallery Mason(Young).jpg Mason FS.PNG